


Green Light

by tenchsbitch



Category: Lights Out (2011)
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Language, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Against his trainer's instructions, Patrick and you relieve his tension a few nights before a fight.
Relationships: Patrick Lights Leary/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is so short :(

Patrick hadn’t been sleeping well. He would wake up to a throbbing cock and he couldn’t do anything about it. He had a fight coming up and it was against his trainer’s advice to “relieve the tension.” He thought tense boxers played better, but with the amount of discomfort Patrick was having each night, he would almost be willing to tank the fight. It had never been this way with Theresa. He was used to not having sex with her that much anyway since she was in medical school and worked the night shift. But with you, his dick had a mind of its own. 

He got up around 6 am, decided to go on a run, get his mind off of, well, you. He grabbed some sweatpants and a t shirt, and went out the door. He got to the end of his neighborhood when his dick was finally starting to go down. But then he started thinking about it and by the time he got back home, he was throbbing again. His next attempt was a cold shower. And although that worked, once he spotted you with your long s/c leg sticking out of the sheet, and his mind started to wander again. There was no escape, so he gave in, getting back into bed, trying not to wake you. But it seemed that as soon as his head hit the pillow, the alarm clocks in the room went off. He groans in frustration, rolling over to plant his face in his pillow. You give him a confused look. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“I can’t sleep!” He groans into his pillow. “I can’t take it anymore!” 

You place a hand on his sweaty shoulder. “Patrick, your fight is only in a few more days.” 

He turns back over so that his back is to the bed. “I don’t think I can wait that long, y/n.” He rests a hand on your cheek. “It hurts.”   
Patrick lifts his head up to kiss you, but you pull away, wanting him to be sure of his decision. “Please.” The desperation in his voice was all you needed. 

“You know I hate seeing you like this.” You lean your head back down so that it’s within his reach to kiss you. You gasp as he rolls you over. “I’ve missed you.” You run your hands down his shirtless body and stop to massage his hard cock through his briefs. He groans at the contact. He feels like he won’t be able to last. He might cum before he even gets his dick inside of you. He closes his eyes relishing in your touch. You stroke his cock through his briefs before he pulls your hand away. “Roll over.” You tell him and he does. You take the moment to take off your panties and then you straddle him so that your pussy can grind against his bulge.

He bucked his hips up into you. “I need to be inside of you. I’m not going to last long. You pulled his briefs down, exposing his red, hard cock. The veins on his cock were prominent and it was swollen. Precum leaked out of his cockhead. You ran a thumb over the tip and he groaned. His hands grabbed your ass, pulling you back down. He angled his cock to fit perfectly into your pussy. He held your hips in place. “Fuck, don’t— don’t move yet.” 

You were used to being the one telling him that and you felt good to be on the receiving end of the command. 

Your hand moved to rub your clit, causing your wet walls to squeeze Patrick’s cock and he groaned out loud. You felt him cum inside of you. It felt like he wouldn’t stop cumming. “Ah, fuck, I’m sorry.” He apologized through his last spurts of cum. 

You place a hand on his cheek and lean down to kiss him with his cock still inside of you. “Don’t be sorry. This isn’t about me. Besides, I take it as a compliment.” 

“I love you.” Patrick kissed you again and pulled himself out and slid back over to his side of the bed. 

“I love you too.” You smiled at him.

“Oh, shit, I have to go. I have to meet my dad for breakfast before we go train.” He jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran out of the door.


End file.
